James' betrayal
by WildCentaur17726
Summary: What happens when the innocent little boy turns into a monster for daughter of Thor, Torunn. James doesn't expect Loki to be so protective of his niece but boy was he wrong. M for Origin


I own Soki, my vision of Torunn and evil James but none of the other characters. All hail Marvel! Torunn's image is the opposite of the real me except the hair and ferocity. Avengers are dead but they may come back to life later.

The aftermath of ( s/8400000/1/Love-Hurts) when Thor and Loki find out what happened.

Before Event

At Camp – Playing Tag

One day, the kids were playing a game of tag. Azari was going after Pym, leaving the other three alone. Torunn was at her usual spot when she wanted to be alone, yet didn't mind Laura's silent company. She found it comforting to know that Laura didn't care about her 'talks' with her father.

"…I know thee to be real, father," spoke Torunn, "and hope that one day soon you will come for your daughter…"

Laura noticed Pym landing next to her, tiptoeing over, as if to avoid her notice. She smirked and whispered, "Do it and die."

Pym gulped. While he knew Laura wouldn't actually kill him, but whenever she spoke like that, it meant that she wouldn't hesitate to chase him all over the compound just for the fun of it. He quickly changed directions and tried to pick up Torunn's sword, to no avail as all the times before. And Torunn noticed this.

"And Father, lastly I beseech thee: give me the strength to smite PYM once and for all!" declared Torunn, turning around and alerting Pym to her presence.

Laura sighed. Like her, Torunn wouldn't actually kill her brother, but she made for a good show of it. Torunn took good aim with her sword and barely missed Pym as he flew by a nearby rock.

"That's not how tag works, Torunn," said Azari, having showed up a few seconds ago, "You're supposed to run from Pym, not attack us."

"That is a human rule," replied Torunn, not caring about Laura's raised eyebrow at that statement, "An Immortal Asgardian warrior runs from no one! You, Pym and James are about to feel my swords wrath!"

Azari looked back at her, not believing a word of it because she never follow through with her bluffs before, and she certainly wouldn't now. That's when Torunn noticed something missing, or rather some ONE.

"HEY! I mean forsooth," asked Torunn, correcting herself for that minor slipup, "Where is James?"

"Judging by the time, I'd say still asleep in his bungalow," spoke up Laura for the first time since Pym and Azari showed up, "but I have been wrong before."

"Let's check it out," said Azari, smiling at the accurate statement of his sister. She really did know each of them well, particularly James.

The group of four found themselves at James's bungalow rather quickly, having done this multiple times before. Once inside, they found the familiar mess that James had taken to living in recently. How he did so, no one really understood, not even Laura to an extent. Seeing him still asleep, under the covers sideways, they all looked at each other.

"So, does he get the sword, the sting, the claw, or the spark today?" asked Torunn, since they had resigned to taking turns waking James up when he overslept like this, and it was getting monotonous.

"It's his 'Royal Highness's' turn today," said Pym with a slightly evil grin, having kept track.

"I hate you, Pym," muttered Azari, hating what happened next more.

As soon as Azari shocked James's foot, James let out a scream, and a reaction time that would make his father proud, activated his shield and knocked Azari clear out of the bungalow, into a mud puddle below. The others watched as James, still half-asleep, walked past them with his shield still activated. They joined him as soon as he got to his threshold and turned off his shield.

"If you dorks are all done bothering me now, I'm going back to bed," grumbled James.

"Excuse me," glared Laura, at her younger brother.

"I didn't mean you, Laura," said James, having the decency to look a little sheepish at his hasty remark, now fully awake.

"But you're missing the game!" spoke up an excited Pym, getting up in his face at micro size.

"What's wrong with you James," asked Azari, fed up with his behaviour, "You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores, and generally being a real pain!"

"Who cares? What, am I going to miss laundry day? So what if we don't do the chores and train?" asked James, before performing a perfect black flip, even though he hadn't practiced it in days, "For what? Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen in this place."

"You never know," commented Laura, rolling her eyes. James never really needed practice for his moves, but it certainly helped to be able to do so as a more comfortable second nature anyways.

"You can act like a king," continued James to Azari, "Pym can PLAY superhero, Laura can hack and slash through her rage whenever she gets mad, and Torunn can live in a fantasy land saying 'Aye' and 'Verily' until she's blue in the face! What's the point?"

"The point," emphasized Torunn, "is to not be such a JERK!"

"Oh right, sorry," said James, putting his foot in his mouth, "There's no point for us, because our parents are dead! Your dad just abandoned you, so there's still hope."

Torunn snapped right then, taking her sword and going after James with right vengeance. James instinctively activated his shield and held it against Torunn's sword with some difficulty; Torunn can be really strong when she got mad.

"Do you think Asgardians really say 'jerk'?" asked Pym, not really bothered by the bickering as much, being used to it.

"I don't know," shrugged Azari.

"This is getting old," sighed Laura, jumping down, unleashing her claws.

"Your magic sword doesn't scare me, Torunn," boasted James.

"Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee!" countered Torunn.

"If you two don't stop bickering, I will make you stop!" said Laura, showing her anger in her voice. She was getting far too tired of these two going at it, and it was going to stop, on her terms.

Luckily, that got them to hesitate just long enough for Tony to show up.

"That's enough," said Tony, calmly but sternly, getting everyone's attention as Laura retracted her claws.

"Tony!" exclaimed Azari, trying to play mediator, "I was about to tell them to break it up."

"James, Torunn, go to your bungalows and cool off," instructed Tony, getting a snicker out of Pym, "You, Laura and Azari too, Pym."

Back to main story - The Hall in Asgard

Laura refused to go to Asgard so returned to Canada in search of her father

James pleaded, 'I was just…'

'Using her, she is your best friend and is always there for you. I don't think you deserve anyone, especially not my niece.' Interrupted Loki

Odin mused, 'This was something odd. Loki is good, a son of superhero is bad. What has happened to world?' Then he spoke with great wisdom and authority, ' James, son of Captain America and Black Widow, do you admit to the event happening.'

With Odin's words, James stormed out in search of the girl! But before he could, Thor blocked his exit and boomed, 'Well, did you? That is my daughter and she has never cried in her 2,112 years of existence. What possessed you and it better be good otherwise the All-Father will let Loki choose the punishment.'

James stuttered, 'Um maybe. What, she's 2,112, wow, would not have guessed. Nothing possessed me and any punishment is better then this.' James spat on the ground, splattering on to Thor's boots. Thor shoved him and Odin uttered those three words, 'Let Loki decide.' James immediately dreaded his actions. After seeing James' face fall, Loki walked out to inform the other superheroes what happened. Azari had been pacing when Loki walked to through, he was worried about his friends, and Loki suggested that he sat down. Azari and Pym, who had flying around Francis' head, sat down. Loki told them. Francis was furious at … James, Pym was furious at James and Azari felt sorry for Torunn. When they found out the punishment, they were allowed in under the supervision of Thor and Heimdall. When they neared James, they started to yell at him. Loki had disappeared to the tall tower where Ella ( s/7045491/1/The-Aftermath) was comforting the distraught princess. She had tried everything but one thing worked, Loki coming in to check on them. Ella soon realised Torunn and Loki were close, like partners or Fred and George Weasley. Torunn had told Ella what happened when Loki came in for the first time. Soon, Torunn started to her use her powers to form pretty yet dangerous forms or help the surrounding realms to live in harmony. Ella silently questioned Torunn's secretive past but thought better than to question it. As Loki made the ascent, he realised Torunn should make the decision. He flew up the stairs, literally, and softly knocked on the door. Torunn whispered, 'Come in.' As the door opened, she grabbed her sword while Ella reached for one of her katanas. Loki stuck his head round the door before entering, having learnt from experience, when Torunn was very paranoid (yes, more than now). Loki made his way into the room to tell the girls the sentence when there was as a massive crash and they ran/flew down the stairs. Torunn ran into the hall not caring about who was in there. That was when a memory came back to haunt her. 'The Wild Wolf's' costume was on the floor. Her past was not a perfect one, Tony Stark had proof of it.

FLASHBACK TO TORUNN'S YOUTH

'Ha! You lot can't catch me. I am too awesome.' Was the chant coming from 'The Wild Wolf's' mouth. It was true, she could out smart, out run and out fly anyone especially the Avengers. They had tracked her to a school in the Channel Islands but had been delayed by a robbery on a different part of the island. 'The Wild Wolf' had struck and was just a 'teenager'. Tony was hot on the trail for 'The Wild Wolf' and had cornered the troublesome teen. They unmasked the unconscious body and found she was the Asgardian princess, daughter of Thor. Thor had told them of his daughter, this girl fit the description of her, even her hair was the same length. Tony was shocked. Her eyes fluttered open, a sea of aqua marine appeared in her eyes. Thor came around the corner and felt ashamed as he saw his daughter. What had he done. Well, the truth was nothing. He only told her she must be perfect. She never was. Loki accepted her as his own and so did his son, Soki. She was not expected to be perfect but she found her true powers. Not only could she harness time but the elements. She was pretty, intelligent, popular and had developed a good relationship with the people of 9 realms. She was perfect for the job as leader. Soki had developed a crush on her but she had met James Rogers. A.K.A Captain America and Black Widow's son. He made her smile, he spent more time with her than Soki but what made the two very different was that one was only interested in one thing.

BACK TO NORMAL TIME

Torunn's POV

'Damn! Why did I keep it?' I mutter to myself. Azari is standing next to a shocked Odin. James is sniggering, what a jerk. I try to run over to the costume when James throws his shield at me knocking in to the wall. I see my dad's face and lower my face. James starts to insult me but he forgot that I have an over-protecting father and uncle (and cousin). I recognise the shape zooming, around the jerk, as my cousin. He has a superpower as well, super speed and dodging abilities. I remember what has happened then start to levitate my costume when my dad strides over and helps me up while yelling at Tony for not controlling James. Azari runs towards my costume and I telepathically tell the other gods to let him. I don't care if he sees the details of my history. His father did, my dark knight … my panther. Surprisingly, when he picks it up, he brings it to me and I tell the people in the room about my identity as 'The Wild Wolf'. I finish with, 'Loki was my partner in crime. He helped me with the tricks of the mind and I helped him escape from tricky situations, that he couldn't handle. Oh, James. I know your punishment and Loki and I are going to compare ideas.' I walk over to Pym and hit him over the head because he started laugh at me. My uncle addresses James, 'My punishment for you is that Torunn decides your punishment.' I jump out the window to find my Asgardian friends and tell them. I notice Soki is following me but I appreciate the company. We run through the market and I run off but he finds me quickly. Azari tries to find us on the ground but we jump from roof to roof. I bowl over my friends in my excitement but they don't mind, they are used to it. I tell them about my years on Midgard and they tell me about the life of an Asgardian. Azari came around the corner and runs up to me rushing to finish, 'Heimdall saw on the Rainbow bridge ….' He pants, 'James ran for it, choose his punishment wisely and make him suffer!' I am shocked at the younger boy's last few words but I reply with, 'I am 2,112. I am wise enough to sentence him. Tell the All-Father his grand daughter will send the punishment i package in a day. Oh by the way, Azari. You could just jump on the roofs like the rest of us. It wastes less energy.' We all nod in unison.

IN THE CASTLE – Third Person

Pym flies around Loki's head until Loki snaps and then it hits him. He asks, 'Pym, please! Stop flittering around my head and All-Father please may I go to Midgard with Thor?' Thor pleads with his eyes, blue like the oceans surrounding Asgard with those black islands. The All-Father always had a soft spot for Thor's eyes and Thor won his father over. Loki had wondered how Torunn had gotten away with everything, now it was clear. The All- father says, 'Torunn, our future, is at stake here. Don't mess up. She can bring a lot of joy, it is her destiny.' And with that, the God brothers, mortal brothers/sister and Pym fly out. Pym flew ahead and was pounced on by Azari then a dishevelled Torunn, laughing her head off. Pym grew back to his true size and Torunn had to yell for Soki to get to the road. As the group head off, Torunn starts to sing. All the people around her follow her voice, she sounds like an angel. Then they reach the end of the rainbow bridge, Bifrost, where a centaur awaits their arrival. The princess greets the centaur and they pass through to Midgard, Pym screaming in terror. As they land, Pym crumples and Azari helps him up. Hawkeye, Ella and Tony had followed them and landed on Soki, much to every one's amusement. But the gods/goddess stopped laughing as the mysterious figure stalked up to the group

James' Point of View

I saw them land, weak Pym crumpled and the others landed on the blur boy, Soki. They were laughing until the wretched quartet of immortal brats recognised me. Torunn let a tear fall to the floor. It sounded, to me, like a heart shattering in to a million pieces. I had ignored the others but then Hawkeye warned me, 'James, take another step towards her and you have the force of 9 to overpower of y….' Torunn interrupted, '8 against him, not my style. You may hate him and want to use violence. But I will torture him in a different way.' She smiled at me!

Normal POV

James ran up to her and while dodging the weapons/ammo Torunn ran up to James. Thor and Loki stopped with the others following suit. James went kiss her but she kissed him first. Loki was outraged but his son was the only one to try to break the two apart. To the others shock, Torunn had put up a force field and Soki was blown back. James whispered to Torunn, ' So what is my punishment?' Torunn looked into his eyes, still in his tight embrace, and said aloud, ' A) You read the book that I keep shoving in front of your face and B) You spend a night at my bungalow.' Normally, James would oppose the concept of a two part punishment but he thought better of it this time. Only because in this situation, her word is law. The others were outraged but had learnt from Soki's outburst that it was better to not act plus that she was wiser than they had anticipated.

Gym during Practice - 2 months later

Torunn was punching through many punching bags. She then progressed to pure Vibranium or Adamantium sheets that were the same thickness as the punching bag. She punched clean through them. James was gaining her trust but had not been punished. Hawkeye was protective of Torunn never leaving the two alone, sticking to her side and sending harsh looks to James when Torunn wasn't looking. Torunn left for her time of prayer and Laura followed her to protect her. The guys and Ella started to gang up on James when Torunn and Laura were out of ear shot. Ella and Hawkeye used a routine to attack James, who was caught off guard. All of them started to attack James, so intent on what they were doing they lost track of time. Torunn came in and she was appalled at what befell her eyes. The love of her life, the one she protected, was being beaten up by her team mates. She bellowed at them to stop but they ignored her. A couple of seconds Azari yelled at her, 'Torunn, he has had this coming since the beginning. If you don't like what you see run and hide with your father.' After Azari finished, the others turned around to see Torunn grow wolf ears (and a bushy tail) accompanied with a set of wolf teeth. She growled her reply back to Azari, 'I say thee nay. I am daughter of Thor, I will not run and I will not hide. Leave James alone.' Her reply was ended with a rumble of thunder and the gym's roof fell in, in the corner. James had gotten up and run over to Torunn, who comforting his simpering. Tony ran in and Laura filled him in. Thor stumbled out of the corner and Torunn cried, 'Father. I have missed you!', while she ran up to her father. The team tried and failed to attack James while Torunn's father was greeting Tony. Torunn had walked up to their backs and had raised both hands, in a menacing way. Suddenly, the attacking group received the shock of their life and fell to James' feet. Tony, Laura and James looked like they had been shocked as well. Torunn said, 'I may be goddess of time but I am the oldest of 1,000th generation so I inherited the power of elements. What do you think I am, pathetic? Honestly!' and her father grabbed her shoulder and beamed, 'That's my girl, the best/evilest villain in the world. The Wild Wolf.' Then James passed out. Torunn then remembered, 'Oh yeah, I forget to give him the book for his punishment. Oops.' Laura looked confused but Thor explained what happened with Asgard and James. When Tony compared Thor and his daughter, Torunn was nearly her father's height and she was stronger. She had more strength in her powers and had more powers. She quickly fixed the roof and returned to James' side. She propped his head up on to her legs and levitated the book on to his chest. She summoned a book and started to read it. Tony recognised it as an engineering book, he was proud of her courage and loyalty to James.

James' POV

As my eyes flutter (in a manly way) open, I see Torunn looking over me. I try to mumble but she silences me. I hear the others awaken with cries along the lines of, 'What the F…' and 'What are you doing Torunn?' She puts my head on the ground and turns to them, in her wolf glory. I notice her tail and wolf whistle. She laughs for the first time ever in front of us. Hawkeye tries to get past her but she growls at him, folding her ears back, and gets ready to pounce. I recognise the stance when I open the book resting on my chest. She is the evilest villain around, she is 'Wild Wolf'. Ella makes a move and Torunn stops time to go change. When she's back, they think twice especially when she is holding Black Panther's staff. Azari is angry and starts to electrocute himself but she hits his chest with the staff. Pym tries to shrink and attack but forgets that wolf senses are very good and she grabs him by the wings. When he tries to transform to be Giant Pym, her fingers move to his rib cage preventing him from growing or shrinking. Laura helps Torunn with her claws when Ella and Hawkeye try a double attack.

Laura's POV

I recognise when Torunn needs help and I come to 'rescue'. James is too weak/pathetic/doesn't care enough to help her and he is reading the book Torunn gave him. We do back to back piggy back manoeuvre, man for the amount she eats, she is very light. She jumps to defend James and karate kicks Ella's katanas and Pym to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, I kick Hawkeye in the nose and Thor then steps on his chest to stop him moving. Then Torunn starts to sing! ( watch?v=kow7nrwrw_w)She entrances the guys of the group into the corner. Ella starts to yelp in pain and I realise that Torunn had bitten her ankle.

Torunn POV

After I bite Ella's ankle, I spit out the blood in my mouth and transform back into a normal Asgardian princess, dress and all. I float over to James and he realises something, that he has just been protected by the people he scorned. Especially the one he hurt the most. I turn to Ella and say, 'It won't be infectious and you won't turn into a wolf, I am not a werewolf. Just next time listen, I am 2,112. Yet I am concerned about your listening skills.' I smirk, turn around and pick James up. He is so light, like a feather. After he finishes curling into me, I carry him out and Laura follows me. From what I gather, the others are sent to their bungalows. We all talk on the way until we reach my bungalow and I finish his punishment.

James' POV

Torunn places me on her bed and shuts the door until it's ajar. She then curls up on her sofa and falls asleep instantly. I tuck myself into her bed and fall asleep.


End file.
